


Negotiation in Good Faith

by eerian_sadow



Series: Nobilius [22]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Noble AU, Prowl Week 2020, Standing up to an abuser, prowl week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Prowl is in Polyhex to renegotiate a trade agreement when an unexpected, uncomfortable and definitely unwanted problem is thrown into the mix.
Relationships: Jazz & Prowl
Series: Nobilius [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/861736
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	Negotiation in Good Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prowl week 2020, filling the prompt "Command." Details for the week long challenge can be found here: https://prowlweek.tumblr.com/post/190954076608/attention-citizens
> 
> Chronologically, this fic is set roughly 1.5years after the end of "Love Me Tomorrow."

“Prowl, you made it!” Jazz was beaming as he stepped away from his group of bodyguards, largely unnecessary Prowl knew, to reach for his hands in greeting. Prowl returned his friendly clasp as the Polyhexian squeezed firmly. “I mean, I knew you would unless something dire happened, but when you didn’t tell me you’d left Iacon I got a little worried.”

“Forgive me. There was an emergency that required my attention before we left.” Prowl smiled quickly to reassure his friend when he saw Jazz’s smile slip. He gestured to his own bodyguard, a mechanism usually assigned to Optimus. “It is nothing dire, but Wing will be a few days recovering from a rather impressive training mishap. I hope that your mechs will find Steelspark as easy to work with.”

“I’m sure they will.” Jazz’s glance over his shoulder clearly said they _had better_ manage to work with the unexpected bodyguard, and Prowl tried not to think too much about the subtle reminder of what Jazz did for a living. “Will you make some time before the party for me to show you my new music hall?”

“Of course, Jazz. Is it the one we discussed that would offer classes to underprivileged younglings?”

“Yeah, it is! My mechs got the whole building put up with what you and Sentinel donated to the project.”

“The whole building? That is impressive.” Prowl’s smile returned. “Perhaps we should drive by on our way to the hotel?”

“We can drive by, but I ain't putting you up in a hotel, Prowl. I’ve got you a suite of rooms ready in my mansion, secured by Polyhex’s best.” Jazz grinned at him before stepping back to lead him away from the landing platform. “We’ll all feel better about you being there, than in any hotel in this city.”

“I bow to your superior knowledge of what is safest here.” Prowl let his friend guide him away from the shuttle, Steelspark falling in behind them with just enough noise in his steps to remind them of his presence. It was a thoughtful gesture, but the Praxian knew he was likely safer with Jazz than any other mechanism in the city.

“That’s because you’re a smart mech. And I'm really hoping that works in our favor with this business deal tonight.” 

“As am I.”

-_-_-_-

Prowl was just setting out the polish he wanted to use when someone knocked on the door to his suite. That surprised him more than a little, because Silverwing would have simply walked back into the suite and he was not expecting any other guests while he was in Polyhex. He turned toward the main room as Steelspark opened the door--so very carefully--and looked out.

“Lord Jazz. How can we help you?” his bodyguard asked.

Prowl moved quickly into the other room. “Let him in, please.”

“Thanks.” Jazz stepped into the main room of the suite as Steelspark stepped aside. “We’ve got a problem, Prowl.”

“What has happened?” He had assumed there was a problem the moment Steelspark had said Jazz was at the door.

“The Praxian delegation had a last minute change. They’ve added Lord Strikefast.”

Prowl’s fuel tank rolled at the mention of his sire’s name. He hadn’t seen the other mech since leaving Praxus, and he was glad for it. “Why would they do that?”

“Apparently he insisted on being part of the negotiations, because he thinks that we’re going to cheat them out of supplies.” Jazz sighed. “I have a feeling he heard you were going to be involved in negotiating on Iacon’s behalf.”

Prowl felt a flash of indignation that briefly overrode his new nervousness. He would _never_ cheat the people of Praxus out of supplies that he knew they needed, and desperately. “That seems very likely.”

“I understand, if you have to back out.” Jazz told him, sympathy clear on his face despite the visor hiding his optics. “He’s probably going to be terrible about it.”

“He is terrible about everything.” Prowl cycled his vents. “I will manage. Thank you for telling me in advance.”

“You deserved to know.” Jazz stepped forward and hugged him. “Anytime you need to step away, just let me know.”

“Thank you, my friend. I will.” The Praxian returned the embrace. Neither of them mentioned that he held on more tightly than was strictly necessary.

-_-_-_-

“Iacon will not agree to those terms.” Prowl slid the data pad away and leaned back in his chair. “Polyhex is willing to alter the terms negotiated by Optimus and myself a vorn ago to allow Praxus to claim a portion of the export goods in question, but certainly not ninety percent of them.”

The negotiation table fell silent, apart from the soft clanks made by servants picking up or putting down dishes and drinks. Lord Strikefast’s optics narrowed. “Iacon has trade agreements with Kaon and Tarn. These supplies are not strictly required.”

“Our agreements with Tarn and Kaon are irrelevant to the topic at hand.” Prowl fought the urge to flinch under his sire’s gaze the way he would have before moving to Iacon--the way he knew Strikefast wanted him to. “We are renegotiating an agreement with Polyhex based on the needs of both our states, and Iacon will not agree to give up what its people require.”

Strikefast stood up and slammed his hands on the table, an intimidation tactic that worked on almost every Praxian at the table. Prowl’s wings twitched, but he forced himself to remain outwardly calm. “ _You_ will give _me_ what I want, you worthless--”

“I will not. These negotiations are over.” Prowl stood up and turned his back on his sire, trusting Jazz and Steelspark to keep him from coming across the table and assaulting him.

Strikefast made a strangled sound.

“You heard the mech,” Jazz said, voice firm and a little dangerous. “Negotiations are over. Maybe we can try again in a few meta-cycles.”

“If that mongrel will be at the table, Praxus will not negotiate.” Lord Strikefast sounded ready to rip someone’s wings off and it was all Prowl could do not to flinch.

“Your loss.” Prowl could almost hear the shrug in Jazz’s voice. “Gravedigger, please escort the Praxian party back to their hotel.”

“Yes, boss.” Gravedigger’s gravelly voice was a welcome distraction. The mech was huge, more than enough to intimidate even Strikefast. 

There were a few sounds of mechanisms standing up and moving quickly, then Gravedigger’s lumbering footsteps. After the room fell silent again, Prowl let his wings relax. They, and his hands were trembling.

Jazz rested a hand on his back a moment later. “You okay, mech?”

“Yes. I’ve just…” He cycled his vents and looked over at his friend. Jazz looked worried, which was oddly comforting. “I’ve never stood up to him like that before.”

“And you did great.” Jazz’s worried frown morphed into a proud smile. “He looked like you’d kicked him someplace sensitive when you turned your back on him like that.”

“That was not my intention, but I hope you will share the image data with me.” Prowl smiled weakly. “I was so certain that he would try and attack me.”

“Wouldn’t have gotten through me, I swear it.”

“I know. That’s why I did it.” Prowl cycled his vents again, then lifted his wings and tired to force his hands to be still. “We should offer to reconvene tomorrow, though. Praxus does need the supplies.”

“Just like that? You sure?”

“I am certain. However, Iacon demands that Lord Strikefast be exempt from the table. We do not trust him to negotiate in good faith.”

“You want access to the video feed when I tell him that?” Jazz’s smile was a bit brighter.

He knew that it was improper, but, “Yes. I believe that I do.”

“I’m so proud of you, mech.” Jazz moved his hand up to Prowl’s shoulder and squeezed it. “Come on. Let’s grab a tray of appetizers and head upstairs. I just got the best sheet music for that guitar Optimus gave me after your last trip.”

Winding down while Jazz played one of his instruments sounded divine. “I have no objections to that plan

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome on all my fics!
> 
> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth and Pillowfort! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/ or https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow


End file.
